


Real Treasure | Harry Hook x Reader

by Cherry_Berry_Writing



Series: Descendants Oneshots [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Isle of the Lost (Disney), M/M, Uma's pirate ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Berry_Writing/pseuds/Cherry_Berry_Writing
Summary: You discover what Uma's been hiding from you.





	Real Treasure | Harry Hook x Reader

"Where's Uma?" You slammed your hands on Gil's table at Ursula's Fish and Chips shop. "She's on the ship. Why?" Gil asked. You didn't respond. Instead, you quickly walked out of the shop and down the docks until you reached the ship.

You and Uma had been best friends for just about all of your lives. Your parents completely hated each other but that didn't stop you. But Uma told you to stop by the shop and she would give you another sword fighting lesson and in return, you would help her steal some crates of supplies from the Goblin Wharf.

Â You strutted up the ramp, still not seeing Uma. She's probably in the Captain's quarters. Walking over to the door, you knocked on the door. "Uma?" You called out while opening the door. Instead of Uma, there stood a tall, dark haired boy in black and red leather. _Well now I know what Uma's been keeping from me_ , you thought to yourself.

"You're not Uma." You remarked, closing the door behind you. "No, I'm not, lassie." His thick Scottish accent rang out. Ok, that accent just made him 10 times hotter. "I'm Hook. Harry Hook. Uma's first mate." He stepped towards you confidently. Oh yeah. Your dad wasn't a big fan of Captain Hook either. Now that you think about it, your dad kinda hated everyone.

"And who might you be?" You hadn't even noticed that he had started backing you up against the door until you felt his warm breath on your face. He leaned in, staring you dead in the eyes, his forearm resting above your head.

"(Y/N) Facilier." You introduced yourself coolly. "Well, (Y/N). You might wanna tell me why you're snooping around the ship or I may just have to hook you and I don't want to hurt such a pretty face." He pushed your hair out of your face with his hook. Wow, you had never been threatened and flirted with all in the same sentence.

"Do you wanna end up like the last person who threatened me?" You whipped out a shrunken head that you took from your Dad's office. "I suggest you back up." You pushed past Harry. "I'm looking for Uma. She said she was training me today." You explained, turning back to face him. 

"Uma's went to take care of some business. Won't be back until tonight." Harry explained, polishing his hook. "Oh come on!" You groaned. It took everything to convince Freddie to cover for you at the shop and she wouldn't be willing to do it again.

"You know, I was going to go and hunt for some hidden treasures but I believe I found the real treasure." Harry winked. You felt your face heat up and resisted the urge to giggle. "I could train you. If you would like." Harry offered. You bit your lip nervously. On one hand, he was cute. On the other hand, you didn't know or trust him.

"What the catch, Hook?" You raised an eyebrow. "Smart girl." Harry nodded. "We'll spare and if I win, you go on a date with me. If you win, which won't happen, I'll do whatever you want." Harry smirked. You thought about it _. If I win, I get a favor from Harry. If I lose, I get a date with a cute guy,_ you thought to yourself.

"You're so on. Prepare to lose." You grinned at Harry and grabbed the sword you usually used. You turned back to Harry and your words got caught in your throat. "Like what you see?" Harry smirked, holding his arms out. Of course he trains shirtless! 

"Yes. Yes I do." You nodded, almost laughing at Harry's surprised look, not expecting you to be so blunt. "Come on then." He walked out. You sauntered after him, heading towards the training area. _Maybe losing isn't so bad_ , you mused.


End file.
